


baby, let me love you

by kairons



Category: Todd Allison & the Petunia Violet
Genre: Multi, Poly, and Cyril, petunia has TWO hands and todd does also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairons/pseuds/kairons
Summary: It’s a few years in the future. Todd and Petunia are together in that romantic, wholesome way that’s jealousy-inducing for pretty much everyone. Despite that, they are, as much as Cyril hates to admit it, his best friends. He has dinner at their house every week even though he has to bring the food half the time, because both of them are terrible cooks. Looking at them makes his heart ache and he doesn’t know why...but maybe his days of being sort of a sad bastard are over when Petunia and Todd ask him a question.
Relationships: Todd Allison/Cyril/Petunia Elkwood
Kudos: 2





	baby, let me love you

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out that nozmo updated TAPV, holy shit. What a blast from the past. I had to write something up because I used to love this comic and tbh, I still do. Nozmo, I hope you read this someday and know exactly how thirsty at least one of your fans (me) is for Cyril to have good things. And for Todd and Petunia to be TOGETHER, damn it, because the tension is intolerable.

Dinner had been...pleasant, Cyril admitted to himself. He was uncomfortable, yes, but Todd and Petunia knew that and like they always did, they accommodated him. They moved around each other with a reflexive, familiar ease that made something in his throat ache when he looked at them, and they just made him feel...welcome. At ease. Relaxed in a way that he couldn't remember being for years. 

Now he was sat on their couch, squeezed in between them, a cup of chocolate pudding in his hand. Petunia was saying something lively and probably funny as hell, if only Cyril could stop dissociating on autopilot for a moment to listen; Todd was on his left, smiling slightly as he listened to Petunia and ate his own pudding. Cyril wanted to roll his eyes. That smile on Todd would be puppy-eyed worship on anyone else. Cyril knew that Todd and Petunia had found each other and that there would be no one else.

He had another spoonful of rich, chocolatey pudding. It melted on his tongue, sweet and a little bitter. His heart ached.

"Cyril," Petunia said, poking his arm. He glanced over, smirk at the ready, only to find her with her serious face on, color high in her cheeks. He blinked. Did he miss something?

"Uh," she said. "Well. Uhm. Okay, I think now's a good time to ask. If not now, then...when...right?" She laughed nervously. Cyril frowned. What was going on? He glanced over to Todd on his other side and was taken aback by the intensity of his stare. Todd said nothing, but Cyril could see him getting redder by the minute, and Cyril was only getting more confused.

Cyril almost jumped out of his skin when Petunia took his hand. She was trembling just the tiniest bit, and Cyril swept his thumb over her hand, comforting, without thinking. When he realized it, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from jerking away and startling her.

"Me and Todd are," Petunia said, her eyes on their linked hands, "Together. As you know. We love each other. And we're happy. But we also really like you...a lot. Both of us do." Cyril could hear his own heart pounding. "We'd be even happier if you..." and she was so red that Cyril thought her face might just go up in flames, "If you..."

"If I...what?" Cyril said, and kicked himself internally for the way his voice had unintentionally dropped a little, husky. Damn Petunia and her warm hands and the scent of her perfume--

Todd interrupted. "If you'd like to come to bed with us," he said sharply, probably too sharply. He had a habit of doing that whenever he was stressed or flustered, the bite of his tone meaning nothing. But as soon as Cyril processed the words, his brain...shut down. What?

"You don't have to," Petunia said quickly, trying to reassure him. "And uhm, we just...weren't sure how you'd react...we completely understand, of course, if you don't want to, or even if you might not want to see us for a while after this. I know this is a lot to spring on you at once, but...Todd and I have really thought this through." Her grip on his hand squeezed as fire came into her eyes, a familiar resoluteness settling into the set of her jaw. Cyril hated how attractive he found it. "We want you. And not just...want, in the bed sense..." and Cyril heard her breath stutter with embarrassment, and before he could stop himself, his mind helpfully asked him whether he thought he might be able to make her breath stutter in a different way, somewhere warmer and darker. "But as part of us. This relationship. It could be all three of us."

All three? Well. It wasn't like Cyril hadn't been in threesomes before, they were a good time for everyone as long as everyone liked each other, and this was...definitely that. At least. He knew the kind of old-fashioned romantics the two of them were. He knew they wouldn't be asking unless they meant it, but he still caught himself saying, stunned, "Really? You mean it?" His own voice echoed in his ears. He sounded vulnerable, even to himself. Caught.

"Yes," Todd hissed, taking Cyril's other hand. He had callouses on his palm and fingers, gardener's hands. Botanist's hands, rough and catching against Cyril's skin. The touch of his palm to Cyril's made something thrill in him. "...Please." 

Cyril's brain kicked from flatline into overdrive. The sheer prospect--images flashed behind his eyes, the product of an overactive and eager imagination. Todd, begging in a different way, his rough hands catching on Cyril's shirt. Petunia, pressed so close to him that all he could smell was her, her perfume. The warmth of being cared for...loved, if only he let them. Something seismic shifted in him. He was tired of resisting. He just wanted to have what he wanted, for once, just once.

"Okay," he found himself saying, feeling like his brain-to-mouth filter was completely gone and aware that he was wide-eyed and shaken. "Yeah. I...would like that."

"Great," Petunia said, a smile breaking across her face, brighter than the sun. He felt warmth welling up in him, and he glanced over at Todd, who looked nothing short of completely relieved. "What?" Cyril said, smirking, falling into a familiar pattern of provocation. "You asked so nicely. You thought I'd say no?"

Todd scoffed, but there was a new, predatory glint in his eye that Cyril liked very much. "Of course not. With the way you look at us, I knew you wouldn't. It was Petunia who was worried."

"Liar!" Petunia huffed. "You were just as worried, you said so, you jerk! Anyway," she said, turning back to Cyril, sweet and her happiness spilling over all of them, "Come on! Let's get this show on the road." She got up and tugged Cyril to his feet, the pudding forgotten on the couch behind him. 

"Oh," Cyril said, still feeling like he was reeling with shock, "We're doing this now?"

She laughed. "Yeah. You're being seduced, Cyril. Let it happen!" Todd came up on his other side, silent but smirking, and as Cyril followed them both to the bedroom, all he could think was that he'd signed up for something big, something titanic, and whatever was going to happen from here on out, he wanted it. He wanted soft mornings together, sunlight slanting through the blinds. He wanted to stop Petunia from cooking and to make Todd add some damn salt to his food. He wanted to take care of the plants that lined their apartment, he wanted to kiss them and learn how they tasted, he wanted to be with them the way they were with each other. He was nothing but his monumental desire, nothing but his heartache.

They pushed him down onto the sheets. Petunia came to him first, pressing her lips to his in a slick, slow back-and-forth slide that made something in him burn, a hot, searing lust that he rarely let himself feel in full. She tasted like chocolate and something floral, spicy, and she gasped, Cyril swallowing the sound, when Todd ran his hands through her hair, tugging and insistent. When she broke away from Cyril, Todd murmured, "My turn," and leaned in. Todd had a sharpness to him, the occasional bite of teeth, something minty beneath the chocolate, and Cyril wanted to devour him. Eventually, he did.

In the end, after the three of them were collapsed in the bed and twined around each other in a hazy, soft warmth, Cyril could barely hold himself awake. Petunia and Todd were already asleep, exhausted, but Cyril wanted to stay awake so that he could remember this, the feeling of it. Even now, he couldn't really believe it. But he was here and he was happy, so much much happier than he had been in a long time. And wasn't it okay for him to be happy? To savor the soreness in his muscles, the lax and syrupy darkness of the night, the warmth of Petunia and Todd beside him? He closed his eyes and fell asleep without even knowing it, content.


End file.
